Dark Times
by JacquelineCyrus
Summary: Gumball Watterson is in terrible danger! Or so says a strange dream warrior. Can Gumball find his way out of this dire situation before it's too late? And why is Darwin acting so odd all of a sudden? This isn't going to be an easy situation, but Gumball is determined to save his life. But at what cost? *** This is my first Fanfiction on this account. Please don't be harsh.***
1. Gumball's in Trouble

**The**_** Amazing World Of Gumball**_

_**Dark Times**_

_**Written and created by Joshua Cyrus**_

_**It was a quiet afternoon at Elmore Junior High School. Gumball Watterson sat in detention for an incident that had occured earlier between himself and his good friend Tobias. Darwin Watterson was having an after-school tutoring session with his teacher, Miss Simian. Penny Fitzgerald was in the audiotorium rehearsing one final time before her school production of '' Romeo and Juliet '' the following evening. Gumball continued to stare out of the small, rectangular window to the right of him in the detention hall. The sun began to set beneath the white, fluffy clouds. '' Principal Brown, can I plese go home now? '' Gumball whined. His principal Nigel Brown looked up from his book to glance at the clock just above Gumball's head. The clock now read 5:15. **_

_**'' Alright, Watterson. I think you've done your time for today. Hopefully you've learned that violence isn't the answer to anything. '' Principal Brown assumed. Gumball shrugged his shoulders. '' In my defense sir, Tobias was getting up in my brother's face. I was not about to let him push my brother around purposely, no matter how good of friends we are. '' He explained. '' But was it really nessessary to punch Tobias in the mouth? '' Principal Brown asked as he escorted Gumball down the hall to get Darwin from tutoring. '' Hey, he was asking for it. Anyway, it's not like I landed him in the hospital. '' Gumball said defensely. Principal Brown gave him a stern look. **_

_**'' He was threatening you, man! That's why I did it! '' Gumball exclaimed. Darwin smiled. '' I think you've been spending a little too much time with mom. '' He replied playfully. Gumball rolled his eyes. As he opened the front door to their house, Gumball came face to face with their mother, Nicole. Darwin saw the stern look on her face, smiled nervously, and rushed upstairs. Gumball laughed softly. Nicole pointed to the couch, ordering Gumball to sit down. He sat down nervously, his mother sat next to him. '' Look mom, it's not what-'' Gumball began. '' A fist fight! You got into a stupid fist fight? '' Nicole interuppted. '' Mom, he was threatening to kill Darwin right in front of me! You think I'm going to let that slide? '' Gumball asked. **_

_**Nicole sighed. '' Gumball Watterson, please. I raised you better than that. You couldn't have talked to Tobias and worked it out? '' She asked, her face still flushed with anger. Gumball facepalmed. '' Why didn't I think of that?! Why did I have to go and punch him? '' His mother stood up. '' I don't know. Look, just go up to your room . I'll decide on your punishment later.'' She responded as she proceded into the kitchen. Gumball stood up and climbed up the wooden staircase to the room he shared with Darwin and his four year-old sister, Anais. As he changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed, he couldn't help but have a strange feeling that something was wrong. The feeling slowly brushed away as Gumball closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. **_

_**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter. I promise they will get longer around chapters seven and eight! It will also get more aggressive and violent from here on out. **_


	2. Ashthorn's Warning

**_As he changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed, he couldn't help but have a strange feeling that something was wrong. The feeling slowly brushed away as Gumball closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep._**

Gumball awoke the following morning at 6:30, exactly an hour before he was supposed to. He sat up in his bed and made his way down the bunk bed ladder. Once on the ground, he threw on his jeans and his favorite sweater. He yawned loudly and walked to the bathroom. Gumball flicked on the bathroom light and stared at himself in the mirror. He opened one side of the mirror and got out his blue comb.

As he began to groom his fur, a blurry image appeared in the mirror. '' Huh?'' He leaned in closer to the mirror to try and get a better look. The image enhanced and a wolf with gray fur and a white dress appeared. The image stared at Gumball for a moment, then it said, '' Gumball. '' Gumball yelled and stumbled back, slipping on the rug and landing in the bathtub, while also hitting his head on the wall. '' Don't be scared, Gumball. '' The wolf said. Gumball stood up shakily. '' How do you know my name? Who are you? '' Gumball asked, panic in his voice. The wolf shook her head. '' I'm afraid I can't tell you just yet. Answer me this, Gumball: Do you reconize me from anywhere? '' The wolf replied.

Gumball had to think for a minute before it hit him. ''You're the wolf from my dream last night! '' He exclaimed. The wolf smiled. '' Yes. Gumball, you must not panic. I'm here to tell you that you're in terrible danger. '' The wolf said calmly. Gumball shook his head. '' Wait, let's start over. Who are you? '' Gumball demanded. '' My name is Ashthorn. '' She answered, bowing her head. Gumball still felt confused.

'' Ashthorn, what do you mean, I'm in terrible danger? '' Gumball had to clarify that he was hearing her correctly. '' Gumball, you don't know it yet, but Tobias is a master on revenge. He's still upset about what happened yesterday. He plots to kidnap you and kill you. '' Ashthorn explained. '' But, no! Why would he? He's one my best friends. '' Gumball claimed. '' Gumball, he's not your friend. He's the one you should fear. Look Gumball, I can't stay any longer. But you had to know. You must stop him before he succeeds in ending your life. '' Ashthorn stated. And with that, the image faded, leaving Gumball scared and confused.

Gumball shook the memory of Ashthorn's warning out of his mind. He needed to focus on more important things. He walked downstairs to find Darwin already eating breakfast. That's never wakes up this early for thought to himself as he sat down at the table. '' Hey, Darwin. '' He greeted his brother kindly as he began to pour himself a bowl of cereal. Darwin stared at Gumball, then got up from the table and left for the bus stop 30 minutes early. What's going on with him? He's never acted like this before. Gumball thought. He gulped down the last of his cereal and walked upstairs to get Anais for school.

A/N:Tobias's plan begins to go into effect throughout Chapter 3. Get excited. :)


	3. Gumball's Fate

** _What's going on with him? He's never acted like this before. Gumball thought. He gulped down the last of his cereal and walked upstairs to get Anais for school._**

Gumball slammed his locker shut. He was still stirring about the strange warning he was given that morning. It didn't make any sense. Why would Tobias want to kill him? All Gumball did was defend his brother. Gumball never meant to hurt Tobias. He was just standing up for Darwin. He turned around to look at Tobias. Tobias smiled and waved. Maybe Ashthorn was wrong; she had to be. Tobias would never purposely hurt Gumball. Gumball decided that Ashthorn was lying. He took the warning off his mind and headed back to class.

After school, Gumball and Darwin met Penny outside the auditorium. '' So Penny, are you nervous? '' Gumball asked. Penny smiled. '' A little. But I'll be fine. You're coming, right? '' She asked. Gumball smiled back. '' Of course I'm coming. We're all heading over after dinner. '' Gumball said, pleased that he convinced his family to go see his crush perform in the play. Darwin continued to glance around nervously like he'd been doing for the past five minutes.

'' Hey, buddy. Are you okay? '' Gumball asked, wanting to put a stop to Darwin's odd behavior. Darwin looked at him, then ran off. '' Darwin! '' Gumball yelled. Darwin continued to run. '' What's wrong with Darwin? '' Penny asked Gumball. Gumball glanced at his brother, still running away in fear. '' I- I don't know. '' He responded. '' I'm going to go see what's up. I'll see you at six! '' He waved goodbye to Penny and began to chase after Darwin.

As he ran, he saw his sister not too far ahead, also chasing after him. Gumball increased his speed and caught up with her. '' Hey.'' He said, panting. '' What's wrong with him? Why is he running? '' Anais replied, also panting. Gumball sighed. '' That's the thing - I don't know! I just asked him if he was okay, then he ran away like I was an axe murderer or something. '' Eventually, the two siblings gave up chasing after him. They figured that Nicole would be angry if they weren't home in the next hour.

'' You go ahead, sis. I gotta run and get my backpack. I left it by the steps where Penny and I were talking. '' Gumball informed her. She nodded and began to run home. He found his backpack on the second step, right where he'd left it. Flinging it over his shoulder, he began to head home. As he left the school, he heard loud footsteps, sounding really close by. Almost as if he were being followed. '' Hello? Is someone out here? '' He asked.

Silence. Gumball figured he was hearing things, and continued the path home. Without warning, Tobias stepped out behind him, Gumball not noticing. '' Hey, Gumball! '' Gumball turned around to face Tobias. '' Tobias! You startled me. What's up? '' His eyes then darted to the bag in Tobias's hand. '' What's that? '' He asked his friend. Tobias grinned. '' Oh, nothing...'' All of a sudden, he threw the bad over Gumball's head. '' Tobias! What are you doing? Stop it! '' Gumball yelled. '' Shut it, Watterson! '' Tobias struggled with the bag until he was able to get Gumball's entire body inside the bag.

Grunting, Tobias flung the dirty bag with Gumball in it inside his dad's van. '' Drive, old man! '' Tobias exclaimed. '' Tobias! '' His father snapped. '' Just drive!'' Tobias yelled. His father stepped on the gas petals and sped away. '' Tobias! Let me out! '' Gumball mumbled, struggling to open the bag and free himself. Tobias punched the bag, hitting Gumball's chest. '' Ow! '' '' Shut your mouth, Watterson, or I'll lock you in the dryer. '' Gumball yelled for help, but no one could hear him.

A/N:Whoa! I did not see that coming! Actually, I did because I'm the one who wrote it. :P What is Tobias's plan now that he has poor Gumball in his hands?


	4. Captured!

_**'' Shut your mouth, Watterson, or I'll lock you in the dryer. '' Gumball yelled for help, but no one could hear him.**_

Meanwhile, the rest of Gumball's family was on their way to the school for Penny's play. '' I wonder why your brother didn't show up for dinner. Didn't you say he was right behind you, honey? '' Nicole asked Anais. '' He should've been. He just ran to get his backpack and he said he would be home a few minutes after me. '' She said. Richard tried to keep everyone thinking positive. '' Who knows, maybe Gumball's already in the auditorium, waiting for the show to begin.'' He suggested. Anais gasped. '' Mom, stop! ''

Anais exited the vehicle, her family members following. '' What is is, Anais? '' Darwin asked, acting normal all of a sudden. Anais's eyes grew in horror as she lifted a gray piece of cloth off the ground. '' Anais, honey. What is that?'' Nicole wondered aloud. The four year-old girl turned around with the item, eyes wide with horror. '' It's Gumball's backpack! '' Richard yelled. '' I think something's happened to him! '' Anais put in. '' Like what? '' Darwin wondered.

At that moment, Penny came out. '' Hey, guys. You made it! '' She hugged Nicole, Richard and Darwin, but stopped when she saw Anais's face. '' Anais, is something wrong? '' Penny asked nicely. Anais didn't speak, but dropped the worn - down backpack into Penny's hand. Penny examined it for a moment. '' Hey. Where is Gumball? I want to thank him for encouraging you all to come. '' Penny asked eagerly. Nicole stepped forward. '' You see, Penny...we don't know where Gumball is. '' She said, holding back tears. Penny's face softened. '' So, you...don't know where he is? No idea? '' The family nodded.

'' We can watch the parking lot security footage. '' Rocky Robinson put in. Rocky was the school bus driver, chef, janitor, and...well, you get the point. The six filed into the school staff's lounge. '' Okay, footage from...4:12 to 4:30. '' Rocky pushed a button on the monitor and the footage came up. The footage showed that Gumball was, in fact, headed home. Then Tobias came into view. They were talking, and then...

'' Tobias KIDNAPPED him?! '' Anais was shocked. So were the other five. '' Why would he do that? What did Gumball ever do to him?! Besides be a friend to him? '' Penny nearly screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. '' Does anyone know where Tobias lives? '' Nicole asked. '' I do. '' They all turned and stared at Darwin. '' I hung out at his house one time, playing computer games. '' '' His older sister Rachel threw a party there once. '' Penny helped Darwin. Nicole's face filled with fury. '' Everyone, get BACK in the car. '' ''What about Penny's play? '' Richard asked. '' Oh, don't worry. I have an understudy to take over. '' Penny saved. Within mintues, the Watterson's and Penny were on their way to save Gumball.

A/N:Thank goodness Rocky has access to the security camera! Do you think Gumball's family and Penny will get there in time? Let's hope so!


	5. I Need A Hero

_**''What about Penny's play? '' Richard asked. '' Oh, don't worry. I have an understudy to take over. '' Penny saved. Within mintues, the Watterson's and Penny were on their way to save Gumball.**_

Gumball woke up in a dark room. He knew right away where he was, but he knew Tobias would never let him escape. He began to breathe heavily. Tobias entered the room, looking quite pleased with Gumball's fear. '' Tobias, please just let me go. Okay? I'm sorry about yesterday. But, you were threatening to hurt my brother. It dosen't matter if you were joking around or not. I don't like people who joke around like that. '' He explained.

Tobias shook his head. '' Gumball, if you hadn't done that yesterday, you wouldn't be here right now. We were perfect friends, until yesterday. Maybe you would be at Penny's play right now. You could be enjoying yourself right now. But, that one mistake just ruined all of that for you. '' Gumball just listened, because he had no idea why he was here. '' What are you going to do to me, Tobias? '' Gumball asked, his paws shaking. '' Duh. I'm going to take one of your nine lives.'' He replied with an evil grin. Gumball gasped.

He got up and began to run. Tobias pounced on top of him. '' I don't think so, Watterson! '' He started to pull Gumball back. Gumball scratched him and ran for his life. Tobias ignored the stinging pain in his arm and chased after the cat. He shoved Gumball to the side. Gumball didn't hold back. He started to fight Tobias's grip. Suddenly, a sharp, stinging pain shot through Gumball's leg, stopping his fight. A cold liquid ran down his leg, scaring the cat more than ever.

A/N:Oh,crap! What did Tobias do to Gumball's leg? I'm so sorry this chapter is so short; I had a small case of writers' block and I wanted to keep you guys wondering. :)


	6. Dire Situation

_**Suddenly, a sharp, stinging pain shot through Gumball's leg, stopping his fight. A cold liquid ran down his leg, scaring the cat more than ever.**_

Gumball glanced at his leg and saw a deep cut, blood gushing out of it, staining his jeans. In pain, he grasped his leg with one arm and pushed Tobias back with the other. Gumball stood up weakly, facing his friend. Tobias's face reddened with anger. He pulled himself up off the ground, glaring at Gumball. Gumball, knowing that Tobias would succeed if he didn't do something, began to limp away. Tobias sped after him. He grabbed hold of the cat's ankle, tripping Gumball. Gumball fell to the ground and landed on his side. Tear-bringing pain traveled up his side. Tobias slowly approached Gumball. Gumball looked up at him, pleading him to stop. Tobias grinned. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pocket knife.

''Tobias, please. Don't do this! '' Gumball pleaded. Tobias shook his head.'' Sorry, Gumball. I didn't want to, but you forced me to do this. '' The rainbow kid said. He unfolded the pocket knife and aimed it at the fragile 12 year-old cat. Gumball closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to take over and kill him slowly, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes. Nicole had Tobias in a headlock, kicking and screaming. '' Gumball, run! Now!'' His mother demanded as she tried to keep Tobias in the headlock. Gumball carefully stood and limped over to Darwin, Anais and Penny. ''Gumball!'' Penny ran over to him, noticing that he was hurt. ''Are you okay? What happened?! '' She cried. Anais and Darwin headed over to comfort their older brother along with Penny.

''I'm fine. Tobias just cut me with something.'' Gumball replied, the pressure gaining on his leg. Anais and Penny helped him to sit down. ''Darwin, go find mom and get the first aid kit from her. Hurry! '' Anais ordered. Darwin nodded and ran to find Nicole. Anais kept applying soft pressure on the injured leg of her brother. '' We found this outside the school. '' Penny said, handing him his school bag. '' My bag. Thanks, Penny. '' Darwin returned moments later with the travel size first aid kit. Anais took it and grabbed an alcohol pad to clean the wound. '' Ouch! It stings! '' Gumball commented as the bubbles absorbed themselves into the wound. Anais nodded. She unwrapped a bandage and placed it over the cut on her oldest brother's leg.

''Not so fast, Watterson! '' The four kids gasped as Tobias entered the room. Knife still in hand, Tobias dashed towards the blue cat, who sat in the middle of the group. Penny stuck her leg out, tripping Tobias and sending him flying into a bush. Tobias was really mad now. '' Darwin, get them!'' He ordered. Darwin frowned. '' Tobias, no. I'm not doing this anymore! '' Darwin yelled. ''Darwin, what's he talking about? '' Anais asked. '' Fish, you signed a contract. And I order you to get those two girls out of my way! '' Tobias hollered back. Penny looked at Darwin with worry. '' Darwin, what does he mean, you signed a contract? '' She wondered.

Darwin sighed. '' Have you guys noticed my strange behavior? '' His siblings and Penny nodded. '' Well, Tobias tried to hire me to help him hurt you, Gumball. At first, I didn't want to join him. But he forced me in. He threatened to kill me and make Gumball watch if I didn't agree. I didn't want to hurt my best friend. But I also didn't want to make Anais, or Penny, or anyone have to suffer two deaths in the same day. So, I signed the contract. But I realize now that that was the wrong thing to do. I never should've signed that contract. And I don't care if Tobias still has my signiture. I'm not helping to kill my loved ones! Especially Gumball! '' Darwin finished.

Tobias tackled Darwin to the floor. Darwin fought his old friend's grip. Alas, Tobias was too strong. He enclosed his arms around Darwin's head, keeping him in headlock. '' DARWIN! '' Gumball was scared for his best friend. '' You signed that contract! And you are going to help me rid the world of that blue troublemaker whether you want to or not! '' Darwin struggled, but couldn't get loose. Gumball shut his eyes. His sister and crush grabbed his hands, to say their farewells to their favorite 12 year-old: Gumball Watterson. But, Darwin had gotten loose. The one question that remained: Where was Tobias?

A/N:Whoa! Now that was scary! Where has Tobias gone? Is this just another part of his plan? Yay, a longer chapter! :D


	7. Darwin's Brilliant Plan

_**His sister and crush grabbed his hands, to say their farewells to their favorite 12 year-old: Gumball Watterson. But, Darwin had gotten loose. The one question that remained: Where was Tobias?**_

Tobias was nowhere to be found. Darwin ran over to his brother and engulfed him in a tight hug. '' Gumball, I'm so sorry! I would never help Tobias hurt you! He pressured me into signing that contract, I swear! I-'' Gumball pulled Darwin in closer. '' It's okay, buddy. I know you would never hurt me just because someone told you to. You're always loyal to me, no matter what. I can't imagine what would've happened to me if you guys hadn't come and found me when you did. Tobias was about to kill me when mom came in and stopped him. '' Gumball said, a grateful look in his eyes.

Suddenly, Gumball felt someone's arms around his neck. Tobias has come out of hiding, and had Gumball by his thoat. Gumball kicked and struggled, but couldn't get himself out. '' Tobias, stop! '' Anais yelled. Gumball began to cough, as a result of Tobias choking him. Tobias frowned. He threw Gumball to the ground and began to walk towards the four year-old girl. '' Are you seriously telling me to stop? I could kill you too and get away with it. Your brother deserves what he's getting. Who knows, maybe I'll be rid of you next! '' Tobias exclaimed as Anais kept backing away the closer he got to her. '' Leave her alone, Tobias!'' Gumball shouted, defending his little sister. Tobias glared at Gumball once more. ''You're right. Why pick on her when I haven't even completed my actual task yet? ''

Gumball facepalmed. Why did I say that?! He scolded himself in his mind. Tobias made his way over to where Gumball was laying. Darwin jumped in front of his brother. ''Not until you can get past ME! '' Tobias grinned. '' Okay. '' '' Dude, what are you doing?!'' Gumball cried. Darwin winked. '' Don't worry, I have a plan. '' Darwin waited until Tobias was only inches away from his face. Darwin then made his move. He punched Tobias in the nose, sending him stumbling back. Darwin pushed him onto his back. Pinning him down, Darwin wrestled Tobias until he was able to get the pocket knife away from him. Darwin threw the knife to Penny. '' Penny catch! '' Penny caught the knife by the handle and folded it back up.

''Okay! Now I want you and Anais to help Gumball up and get him out of here! And no matter what you see or hear, don't come back for me! I'll be fine. Just get Gumball out of here!'' Darwin ordering, taking charge for the first time in his life. Penny and Anais supported Gumball's injured leg and left to find Nicole and Richard. Once they had found Nicole and Richard, Nicole brought Gumball into a hug, thankful that he wasn't severly injured. '' Where's Darwin? '' Richard asked. '' He stayed behind to fight Tobias so we could get Gumball out of there safely. '' Penny answered. Nicole didn't like the idea of her adopted son fighting a kid twice his size who had nearly killed a 12 year-old boy. But she was more concerned about Gumball at that moment. She helped get Gumball into the car and to the hospital.

A/N:Whoa! That was a brilliant plan of Darwin's! I'm not sure if chapter eight will be the last chapter of the story, or if I will add a ninth chapter. Stay tuned!


	8. Finally Over

_**Nicole didn't like the idea of her adopted son fighting a kid twice his size who had nearly killed a 12 year-old boy. But she was more concerned about Gumball at that moment. She helped get Gumball into the car and to the hospital.**_

Darwin continued to wrastle with Tobias until Tobias flung him off. Darwin slid across the floor. A bloody cut formed on his arm but he ignored it. He dived at Tobias. Tobias leapt out of the way landing on his feet, not a scratch on him. Darwin was beginning to get angry. Without thinking, he shoved himself into Tobias, enabling Tobias to get hold of his arm. The rainbow kid flung Darwin into the wall, holding Darwin's arms behind him. Darwin struggled. He kicked at Tobias's stomach, forcing the boy to let go of his arms. Tobias got to his feet and faced the paci-fish. Darwin snickered. '' You seem to be forgetting that Gumball and I took part in martial arts.'' Darwin remembered the time they would not take off their outfits. Tobias laughed. '' So? Just because you were costumes geeks dosen't mean you actually developed any skills. '' Tobias taunted. Darwin proved him wrong as he did a flip and kicked the small boy while in midair. Darwin kept Tobias down as he dialed 911. After the cops had arrived and had taken Tobias downtown to ask him some questions, Darwin decided it was time to go see his brother.

When Darwin entered hospital room 207, the rest of his family including Penny were already in there. Anais turned and smiled at him, relieved that he was alright. Gumball, on the other hand, was hurt pretty badly. He had two scars on his leg from the pocket knife, a bruised rib,and a broken arm. He was hooked up to two machines: a heart monitor and a machine with life support. The heart monitor was humming softly. Gumball continued to nap, unsure of whether his best friend had made it. Darwin sat down on the bench next to Anais and Penny. ''How long has he been out? '' Darwin asked, being sure to keep his voice down as to not disturb the sleeping Gumball. Penny smiled. '' Only for about 20 minutes. '' She responded. Gumball moved suddenly and his eyes fluttered open. He was thrilled that everyone he loved was there by his side, including his hero. Darwin noticed he was awake, and walked up to the side of Gumball's bed. Gumball smiled. '' You saved my life, Darwin. '' He said weakly.

Darwin smiled back. He leaned down and gently hugged his brother. ''You could've died. Why would you risk that for me? '' Gumball asked. Darwin beamed. '' Best friends come through for each other when they need it most. '' Darwin quoted, giving Gumball another soft hug. Anais spoke up. '' What happened to Tobias? '' Darwin grinned. '' They took him downtown for a little ' talk ' .'' He commented. '' So they arrested him? '' Penny wondered. Darwin shook his head. '' Not yet. '' Richard looked up from sobbing. '' They should. That little punk deserves it. '' The room broke out into a fit of laughter as Gumball smiled. It was over. It was finally over. He could be safe again. He wouldn't have to worry about any danger approaching him anytime soon. Gumball could be himself again.


End file.
